Man About Town
by mina1011
Summary: Draco is a famous business man, and Blaise a successful lawyer. Both have been scouting out for the perfect wife...but it seems Blaise got the women Draco wanted. Hermione now has to face the two competitive men throughout was meant to be a perfect holida
1. Chapter 1

Man About Town Chapter One: The Proposal

* * *

To Blaise, 

I know it has been a long time since we have last spoken, and I know a lot of things have changed since then, but despite all this, I will always regard you as my 'best friend'. The point of all this is, is to tell—or, too remind you if you already have been informed—that I now own a highly successful chain of hotels all over the world and I will soon be opening a new one, where I know you happen to live. And seeing as this will be the end, and in some ways the beginning, of one of my biggest (and most expensive) projects, I would like to cordially invite you take up residence there for a matter of weeks. Seeing as you (like me) are a world famous business man and highly respected throughout the Muggle, and Wizarding world, it would be definitely boost my public image, if you were to stay there. Although you are not indebted to me in any way, and you may perceive this as another way for me to make some more money, I ask you, as your best friend, to take me up on this offer.

Yours truly,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

To Draco, 

I am very flattered with your opinion of me, but your modesty about yourself has totally shocked me. You and I both know (along with the rest of the world's population) that you own the largest and most exquisite hotel chain, "Malfoy Towers", so do not to pretend that I am anywhere near your league of wealth and business status. Although it is very kind of you to offer me a place in your notoriously deluxe and extortionately priced hotel, like you said, it is only a way for you to get some money out of me. The only reason I am well known and "respected among the Wizarding and Muggle community" is because of that case I was in against the clothing label 'Witchi' that employed house Elves as their workers.

As I have been asked to tell the tale several times to many shallow fashion magazines who were intrigued by the whole matter, 'Witchi' made them wear uniforms while handling their products. I was then forcefully—I mean lovingly—encouraged by my girlfriend to make a case against 'Witchi', because technically, all their employees were free to go, since they were given clothing to wear. I received an offer of an extensively large sum of money from 'Witchi' if I were to drop the charges, which (with the approval of my girlfriend) I accepted. I then decided to buy a ludicrously expensive, but nevertheless beautiful mansion in (where I still take residence) Malibu. It is not a surprise that you "happen to know where I live", because the whole affair was blown out of proportion by the fact that I bought the mansion from the owner of 'Witchi' who could no longer afford the upkeep of the house after I had successfully, but unknowingly, made the company go bankrupt.

But ignoring all this, yes, I think that we might decide to take you up on your offer (which you will surely regret as the time comes nearer) but you will have to give me more specific details (do you have a pool, which would necessitate me needing to bringing swimming trunks?) but I will have to run this through my girlfriend. Oh and when is it?

Best Regards,

Blaise

P.S. drop the formalities, and just email or message me, this whole letter writing thing takes much, much longer.

* * *

**To: **thedevilsadvocate

**From: **dmalfoy

**Subject:**I take offense... 

'The Devil's Advocate'? Zabini, I hope that you are not referring to me, seeing as you do legally represent me, and for the money I pay you, I was expecting something a little more...worshipful? Grateful perhaps?

Although the whole 'Witchi' thing is highly interesting, I couldn't manage to ignore the presence of your 'girlfriend'. She seems like an Elf-loving simpleton, and if I were you, I wouldn't have dropped the charges if they didn't double their offer, because they know that if you had decided to sue them, they would have to pay a whole lot more than for what they were initially offering you. That is the subtle difference between us Blaise, and it has made me the most successful, and eligible "Bachelor of Witch Weekly" for the past five years. I push, Zabini. I'm a pusher. And it has gotten me where I am today.

I would have dumped her the day she tried to meddle into my business. Business and women don't mix.

Anyway, I have sent along a brochure about the hotel, and although it pains me to say this, you won't have to bring any money, because it's all on me. As an interesting fact, the last time I said that was when we were all celebrating the defeat of Voldemort in the Three Broomsticks, which is now about...three years ago? I was drunk, and wanted to get drunker by offering the entire bar free drinks for the rest of the night. I'm still getting bills from there.

But otherwise, the opening is a large public event, and because you aren't the only 'famous' guest, there will be paparazzi, newspapers, red carpet, etc...So wear something formal, or face the consequences. I know it may be short notice, but it's in three nights time (for you information, that is the 3rd of December). I'll arrange a limo to collect you from your house at 8:30 p.m. so be ready before that time.

Thanks a lot old buddy,

Draco

* * *

**To: dmalfoy**

**From: thedevilsadvocate**

**Subject:** Do I have to write a speech?!

Oh so this is some really big special event is it now? Is our little Drakie all famous now!? Ha...I wonder what your father would have said if he could see you now—disappointed?—understatement of the century. But I suppose your mother doesn't mind, I heard she permanently lives in one of your suites in Hawaii? (I've been thinking about doing the same with my own mother).

Actually, I take it back from your father. He would be proud about how you're taking ridiculous amounts of money from Muggles and wizards. I must say Draco, after only talking to you through emails, and letters, my Slytherin side seems to be kicking up again. I don't know if this is such a good idea—I don't think my girlfriend (and just to let you know, she is still the one from the 'Witchi' case) would appreciate me being all 'evil and cruel' again. You know Draco; she's had a really good effect on me.

I'm not such a cruel and heartless asshole anymore.

Well back to the point—Merlin! That hotel is stunning! How did you manage to create such a thing?! I don't think you're going to be able to keep me out of the hotel. You have taste, but then again, I always knew that from rooming with you for seven years.

Despite all this, I am rather—excited?—to see you again. It has been a long time, and we have always been friends through thick and thin. I have been in touch with a few old friends—well, only Pansy—but unfortunately, the rest...well, you know what happened to the rest.

I will see you in two days.

Blaise Zabini.

P.S. I will be bringing her with me.

* * *

**To: **thedevilsadvocate

**From: **dmalfoy

**Subject:****No. About the speech and the girl.**

I would not put my reputation on the line for you. I know your literate skills are far behind my own, so writing a speech is not necessary. It is quite observant of you to ask, so I suppose your brain must be catching up with my own superior level.

Are you suggesting that I am cruel? No, like I said, I'm a pusher. Big difference Blaise.

I suppose it is quite cool that we will be seeing each other so soon. I'm sure we will have many amusing times together. The last time we got together was at the Hogwarts reunion, and if I rightly remember so, I think we ended up skinny dipping in the lake with two lovely Ravenclaw ladies—or were they Hufflepuffs?

I am quite gratified by your compliment on my good taste! However, truth be told, I have a good taste in choosing the right architect who has the good taste and skills required for building a hotel.

Yes, my mother does take up permanent residence in Hawaii but this is not a bad thing because she finally leaves me alone. After my father died, she had a huge "mother-son" phase, and would not let me out of her sight. Quite embarrassing really, people frequently mistook us for lovers instead of mother and son!

I do not make people pay too much, I have a lifestyle to keep up, and I too have to live like a normal person. And anyway, for the fees I have to pay on electricity, water etc..., it's cheap compared to the annual fees!

That girlfriend of yours is coming?! No, no, no, no, Blaise, if we are going to have fun, then you need to get rid of her. And in addition to that, have you seen the women who check in here?! Sexy, rich and thankfully, noncommittal. This is the life Blaise! You don't know what you're missing out on by being single!

See you in a few hours.

Draco Malfoy.

P.S. Christmas and New Year's here?

* * *

Looking at the mirror, checking out his own reflection, Blaise Zabini stood proud about where he had come in life. He straightened the chic red bow-tie on his pristine white shirt, and smiled at his divine-looking reflection. He had never felt smarter and superior than at the moment and despite his friendly connections with the boy, Blaise's schoolboy rivalries chose that moment to rear their heads and he had the insatiable urge to intimidate Draco with the mere sight of him. Not only Draco either, Blaise felt the need to intimidate and awe _everyone _around him. 

Including her.

"Blaise darling!" Her lovely, lilting voice rang out through the open-spaced mansion, "Another email from Malfoy!"

"Coming baby," he replied, a cocky smile gracing his smooth features.

He couldn't have been happier.

He had everything he had ever wanted. He was successful in all aspects of his life—he excelled financially, had a gorgeous house on the water and an ever more gorgeous girlfriend that complimented it nicely. Blaise smirked to himself as he strode proudly through the exquisite house and into the study where she was seated behind his desk, typing away on his professional Mac computer. She smiled when she saw him.

"You look really handsome," she cooed appreciatively. Blaise beamed.

"And you look beautiful, my dear," he replied, walking around the expansive desk and turning the swivel chair around so that she faced him. When she tilted her head to stare at him he planted a kiss squarely on her forehead. "But then again—you always do."

She blushed at the compliment and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Don't you think you should get dressed?" Blaise asked. She was wearing a flowing white dress that hung loosely over her slim physique and while Blaise enjoyed the dress immensely, he rather thought that helping her _out _of it would be all the more entertaining.

"I suppose I should," she considered, standing up from the chair. She paused for only a second to return his kiss with one of her own before she turned swiftly and strode out of the room. Blaise smiled at her retreating form. He couldn't wait to show her off to Malfoy.

"Oh, Blaise, must we stay for Christmas and New Year's with him? You know how we weren't always—well, the best of friends back then," she called from the next room. "And I thought we would be spending the holidays with my friends this year!" She reappeared in the doorway, her pretty pink lips turned into a stubborn pout.

"Oh, not the pout! You know how I seem to lose all sense of reason when you look so damn sexy!" Blaise cried in false horror, briefly tearing his eyes off of the smirking female to click open Draco's e-mail. "But, you know Draco doesn't have anyone who loves him, and although he has all this wealth, he's not happy. I think that it's the nicest thing we could do for him, don't you think?"

She laughed out loud, shaking her head in protest.

"Blaise, you're too good for him," she accused brightly, blowing Blaise a quick kiss before flouncing out of the room. Blaise smirked to himself.

"Oh, there's a surprise for you next to your dress," Blaise called at the last minute, smiling broadly when he heard the shriek of delight coming from her dressing room.

* * *

Stepping out of the limo, Blaise glanced around at the screaming photographers and turned back, extending his hand for his girlfriend—now _fiancée_—who followed quickly behind him. The cameras immediately began to click as the paparazzi all began to scream in delight as the socialites arrived at the scene. Together, Blaise and his fiancée floated down the red carpet, ignoring the chorus of "look this ways". Blaise couldn't help but smile, which the cameras loved. It was hard not to. She looked absolutely stunning in her silky red dress that clung tightly to her ravishing body and simultaneously made Blaise want to show her off and cover her up with the biggest blanket he could find, lest any other male dared look at her. For the moment though, Blaise seemed content to ignore his primitive urges and instead placed his hand on the small of her bare back, making her shiver pleasantly. 

"You look beautiful," he whispered, "and the gift looks amazing on you too."

She smiled, briefly touching the exquisite diamond ring Blaise had given her earlier that day.

"No public display of affection Mr. Zabini," a flat, yet obviously jovial, voice said from behind them, and the pair spun around to face Draco Malfoy. Malfoy smirked broadly at the sight of his best friend, noting how he had managed to out dress him—_again_—before his eyes traveled to the beautiful women standing next to him.

"Holy shit," he whispered, his voice failing at the last moment. Blaise smiled.

"Meet my fiancée" Blaise began proudly, "Miss Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mina1011 is still in Switzerland so I (pink-levicorpus) have taken the liberty of posting the first chapter of her latest and greatest story, Man About Town. This one was however, written by her and only edited by me. I'm hoping that everything is how she wants it, but if not, there may be slight changes coming in the future. I hope you all enjoy this though, it is my favorite of hers so far and I've only read up to the first chapter! Any and all feedback is welcome! Thanks! Oh, and the "To" and "From" are supposed to be e-mail addresses, but the site won't allow at to show up, so I shortened it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Hermione Granger**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter

* * *

Grinning broadly, Hermione stuck out her hand, and courteously took Malfoy's proffered one. Still smiling, Hermione glanced over to Blaise to see what he thought of Malfoy's reaction, and smirked at the knowledge that he was towering over her proudly. His face held a proud sneer at Malfoy's disbelief—disbelief over the fact that his favorite victim from Hogwarts, had grown up to be such a divine, and charming young woman.

"Hermione Granger," Draco said, regaining his supercilious manner, bowed down to kiss her hand in a suave manner. He made eye contact with Hermione and she blushed faintly.

"I must have missed you at the reunion or we would have surely—," Draco shook his head and raised his arms. "Well, never mind," he finished though the suggestive implications were clearly there.

"Well, it's not as if we were actually looking for each other," Hermione replied curtly, her face aloof and uncaring.

She retracted her hand and took Blaise's once more, as if reaffirming her association with him instead of with Draco.

Malfoy got the blatant allude, and shrugged it off. Then, turning to Blaise, he continued. "So you two are...?"

"Engaged," Hermione and Blaise said together, both smiling broadly. Blaise (who was notably taller than Hermione, the unmistakable shorter of the three) kissed her lightly on the cheek, which caused her to tighten her grip on his arm. She felt a little bit intimidated by Draco Malfoy, her tormentor for seven years in Hogwarts, and was now unaware of how to react to his blatantly flirtatious manner.

"Well this is clearly an—," Draco paused, as if searching for the right words, "interesting development? Blaise, you _must _tell me how this came to be," he finished finally, a slight gleam in his eyes, which Hermione deciphered to be as obvious disapproval.

Hermione, slightly enraged by Draco's opinion of her relationship, turned to face Blaise, and kissed him passionately, watching Draco's face turned from his usual pale color, to a reddened state. Smiling, she stopped, and smiled at Blaise's look of shock—yet definite approval—of her new found lust. Hermione turned to face a seething Malfoy, who was glowering at the smug look on Blaise's proud visage.

"This is," Draco began quickly, grabbing one of the women who had been standing near the entrance of the hotel "—Vivian. She's my girlfriend."

Blaise and Hermione snorted. They locked gazes and exchanged looks that clearly understood that Draco was trying to impress them, or rather, make Blaise jealous, in that he had seemingly gotten the 'better deal' out of the two of them. Draco _always_ wanted to be the best. And he certainly wasn't going to be outplayed at the opening of hisown ceremony.

Vivian was—too put it mildly—a class 'A' bimbo. She was wearing a ludicrously tight, gold dress, made out of some metallic looking fabric, which was expensive, but came across as tacky and cheap. She had platinum blonde hair that was piled high on top her plastic, make-up laden face, and her lips were blown up way out of proportion to the rest of her face (which, for Hermione, clearly reaffirmed the horrors of collagen). In a high-pitched voice tinged with a Midwestern twang, she introduced herself, giggling like a love-struck, pampered teenager.

Draco turned, and waved to the crowd, giving his most commercial smile, which was plastered all over his brochures. He loved the spotlight, and was used to recognition by now. Blaise and Hermione merely stood there, and smiled sweetly at the few comments made about them.

Draco pecked Vivian on the cheek, before standing up on the slightly raised platform, where a lectern had been positioned.

Taking out a piece of paper from his tailor made jacket, he straightened it out, and placed it on the lectern. He made a slight cough, and tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

Glancing down to the sheet, he read the first few lines to himself, and then looked up.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he began in a professional tone that seemed testament of the maturity all of them had reached. Yet even as she watched him up at the lectern, Hermione couldn't help feeling like they were back in school. Hermione had a fleeting image of herself, years younger, as a bucktoothed little know-it-all worn down by Draco's persistent teasing. Despite her current self-confidence, Hermione was eerily unnerved by this memory and found herself shaking slightly as Malfoy continued his speech.

"—and with that, I am proud to present to you, my latest installment of 'Malfoy Towers', the Malibu Palace!" A clap started somewhere in the crowd and circulated quickly. Draco paused, smirking wildly before continuing. "It is my great pleasure to open the hotel, so without further ado, I hand the honor to my best-friend, and right hand man, Mr. Blaise Zabini."

Draco turned around, and just before the mass of people could begin clapping, he spun around elegantly and added, "Yes, he is the same guy from the 'Witchi' case". Smirking at the embarrassed looking Blaise, he proceeded to laugh along with the other people.

Draco stepped back and purposefully brushed against Hermione who stepped back and frowned slightly. Draco ignored her and continued looking at Blaise, who was walking towards the huge doors which stood distinguished looking by the entrance. A magnificent red ribbon hung from each door, and in the middle there was placed large bow. Blaise moved strategically so that he was facing the crowd and cameras, and with one swift movement, cut the bow, which the public responded to, by cheering and clapping. Patted on the back by Draco, the celebrities, and the other guests who were invited to join them on the red carpet, entered the hotel.

* * *

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth as she walked into the grand lobby. It was made entirely of shimmering glass, and with the huge chandeliers hanging way above them, the room sparkled with an artistic glow. Hermione smiled broadly.

It was like an ice palace.

In the center of the round lobby, was an ornate fountain, spouting out ice cold water. Circling the room, receptionists stood, looking flawless and beautiful and smiling as if they had got the best job in the world.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, suddenly materializing behind her so quickly that Hermione nearly choked on her own spit. Shuddering, Hermione cast him a disdainful look and continued walking, dignified, and graceful, as if Draco had never spoken to her. She peered over the tops of the socialites and VIP's walking in front of her, hoping to detect Blaise through the crowd.

No such luck.

"Guess you're stuck with me," Draco said, following Hermione and smirking at her look of disgust.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered fiercely, finally turning to face him. "Blaise is supposed to be your friend!"

"Why Hermione Granger, whatever do you mean?" Draco queried with wide-eyed innocence, "If I didn't know you better I would think that you were trying to insinuate something."

"_Me_? You're the one who's hitting on me!" Hermione accused angrily.

"You're rather sure of yourself, Hermione," Draco grinned devilishly. "You know, as my guest of honor, you have not exactly been the most polite, respectful young lady all evening have you?"

Hermione shot him a look of loathing, but then sighed.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione agreed slowly. She straightened slightly, turning towards Draco who had stopped too, watching her eagerly and expectant.

"It's nice to meet you again Mr. Malfoy," Hermione rectified jovially.

Again, Draco took her hand, and kissed it lightly. "Please, call me Draco," he said magnanimously. Slightly embarrassed, Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

Once again, they started walking.

"So," Hermione said, wanting to break the ominous silence that had fallen between them, "where do you live?"

"Why? Going to come and track me down?" he joked.

Hermione gave him a waning look, which he returned with a wink.

"I was joking! In every hotel, I make my own 'presidential suite' reserved only for me. Quite useful really," he shrugged, looking ahead.

"Quite snobbish to be more precise," Hermione retaliated. She didn't however mean it seriously, and when Draco glanced up he noted the teasing smirk with surprising grace. He shrugged.

"At least I can admit it."

"How gallant of you!" Hermione chuckled. "So tell me, what's up with Vivian?"

"She's my girlfriend." Hermione was surprised by the cold tone Draco had suddenly assumed and realized with surprise that his face had a bland expression on his face.

"Oh." Hermione replied after a minute, at a loss for what else to say.

"Why, you interested in me?" He wondered conceitedly.

"You literally think the world revolves around _you_!" Hermione said vigorously.

"In case you haven't taken a look around," he said, waving at one of the many camera's turning to face there way "it does."

And with that, he swept graciously into the mass of photographers, reporters, and other fans, who would have willingly killed to be where Draco Malfoy was.

* * *

Walking into the ballroom, which had been designed in a similar fashion to the lobby, Hermione quickly surveyed the room, with the hopes of spotting Blaise. But as she continued to scrutinize the room, she found herself prioritizing Draco's appearance before her own fiancé's. Instinctively, she excused herself, and went to the bathroom. Walking into one of the stalls, she promptly took out her BlackBerry.

**To: B.Z  
From: H.Z**

**Hey! Where have you been? I'm hiding in the toilet! I tried to find you, but couldn't! Need any help?  
Love you,  
x**

* * *

**From: H.Z  
To: B.Z**

**Hey darling, sorry I can't really text right now—having a conversation w/ D.M (don't want to be rude!) he's being his usual asinine self, so if you want to avoid him, I would wait a bit in the toilet.**

**Love you!  
xox**

**p.s. you're the prettiest girl in this whole hotel!!! And almost def. all of Malibu! **

* * *

"What the hell do you think your doing Zabini?" Malfoy spat loudly, "Marrying _Hermione Granger_!"

Blaise slammed his fist down on the table, earning himself a few disapproving looks from some of the people surrounding them.

"For your information," he began through gritted teeth, "Hermione is the best thing that's happened to me since I left Hogwarts!"

"How touching," Malfoy sneered, "but I cannot believe that you brought her, number one on my _before-I-die-I-will-outsmart-her_ list, to my own ceremony! It's shameful how you and I used to rule Slytherin house, and now you're going to marry a Gryffindor! If someone had told me that this would happen to my best friend back in seventh year, I would have killed them!"

Blaise's voice shook with anger, "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because she's not right for you!" Draco yelled matter of factly.

"So why are you trying to flirt with her then?" Blaise replied curtly.

"Zabini" Malfoy said, turning his body to face him directly "I would never try to flirt with a..." he paused looking round, to check no-one was listening, "a _Mudblood_," he whispered.

Blaise looked at him and burst out laughing.

"That's the best you can come up with?! Since Voldemort died, being _pureblood_ is the insult! You need to update your insults Draco, because no one finds that one disrespectful anymore."

"But it's still an insult to me and you, and you know it, so don't pretend like you don't know what I mean," Malfoy bit out. Blaise cocked an eyebrow at his old friend.

"You're an unhappy man, aren't you Draco?"

"No," Draco snapped back.

"You know what you need?" Blaise chuckled "You need to get yourself a wife."

"I have a girlfriend, thank you very much," Draco reminded him dismissively, "and for your information, I like being the most sought after bachelor in Witch Weekly!"

"That doesn't mean anything, because the Weasel is second on that list," Blaise chortled.

"Don't remind me!" Draco groaned, sighing dramatically.

"No seriously," Blaise said, clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder, "ever since me and Hermione got serious—well, I've never been happier."

"That's great, but if you mean having sex, I've done that plenty and I'm not happy," Draco snarled spitefully.

"So you're agreeing that you're not happy?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No—yes—well, no," Draco stammered, clearly at a loss. Blaise laughed, continuing his spiel.

"And you know I'm not talking about sex. Ever since she moved in, life hasn't been better! Trust me on this; you need to get someone with class, intelligence, and beauty, not that air-headed slut that clings onto you only for your wealth." Draco winced.

"You noticed that?"

"Draco," Blaise said seriously, though there was a hint of a smile in his tone, "everyone's noticed."

"But then who am I supposed to be with?" Draco asked.

"Someone like Hermione," Blaise said dreamily. He glanced to Draco and noticed the sparkle of conspiracy glimmering in Draco's eyes. Suddenly, his eyes sparked in a dangerous manner, and he looked at Malfoy menacingly. In a shaky voice he said:

"I said _like_ Hermione, don't you dare go after her!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi there! Not much too say, but pleeeease review! I want to know what you think...good, bad? ****xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hypothetically Speaking**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Harry Potter!

* * *

"Relax," Draco smirked, "It'll be fine."

"You better not try anything," Blaise warned again, his tone taking on a harsher edge.

"What had Draco better not do?" A confused Hermione asked, walking up behind the pair and putting one hand on Blaise's shoulder, her eyes narrowed on Malfoy.

"Be rude enough _not _to ask you to dance with me," Draco said before Blaise could say anything. When Blaise's mouth snapped shut, Draco turned to Hermione, his signature smirk spread gallantly across his face. "So Miss Granger, would you be kind enough to take my hand for the first dance?"

Quickly looking at Blaise for approval, Hermione nodded her assent and too his arm. Together, they walked to the dance floor. As per tradition, Draco was supposed to take the first dance as an inauguration to the ball. So, standing in the middle of the floor, Draco motioned for the orchestra to start up, and turned to Hermione. Bowing formally, Draco put one arm around her waist and the other firmly in her hand. She responded by interlocking fingers with him, and put one hand smoothly on his shoulder-blade.

"You have a nice posture," Draco commented. Moving swiftly and gracefully, the two glided across the floor, all eyes on them.

"Thank you," she replied, looking Draco in the eyes. He looked dominant (he was leading) and possessively over her. "Do you think Vivian will mind?" Hermione wondered innocently.

"I wouldn't worry about her," Draco whispered, as if they were sharing some sort of secret. Hermione smiled back, feeling proud of the way they had matured enough to be able to put their past trivialities behind them and act like adults. For the rest of the dance, they were silent.

* * *

As soon as the last note was played, and Hermione had curtsied in response to Draco's bow, Draco took her by the arm and led her off the dance floor. Everyone else, who had watched the graceful couple with awe, entranced by their beautiful movements, rushed onto the dance floor for their share of the dancing. Hermione walked over to Blaise, who, like everyone else, had been watching them. He looked slightly annoyed and quickly indicated for Hermione to come sit next to him.

Hermione looked at him curiously, but took the indicated seat.

"Are you sure you didn't mind that I danced with Draco?" Hermione wondered.

She had always known of Blaise's jealous side, and she knew the schoolboy rivalry between Draco and Blaise ran deep. Still though, she had assumed that the vein of enmity had dissolved since their graduation and was surprised to see that it's effects still echoed through their actions of the present.

"No," Blaise said quickly; dismissively. "Of course not."

"We can always dance together later," Hermione offered brightly.

"Yeah," Blaise mumbled distractedly. Hermione's brow furrowed nervously. She hated to be the source of unhappiness and especially now, on what was supposed to be a vacation, Hermione was disgruntled that Blaise was already upset.

"Blaise," Hermione pouted, "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't want to be rude."

"Its fine," he replied, "it's not your fault."

Blaise glanced over to Malfoy who was sneering at him from behind Hermione's back.

"Oh," Malfoy said suddenly, interrupting what looked like an amusing lover's quarrel. "Here are your keys."

He threw a large, old fashioned key to Blaise, who caught it deftly. "It's on the top floor, Suite number four."

"You gave us a suite?" Hermione squealed in delight, beaming at Malfoy. "That's so nice of you!"

"Anything, for you," he said charmingly, though his gaze was focused on a seething Blaise.

"Well I think I'm going to head up early," Blaise said stiffly. He looked at Hermione expectantly, who, although she wanted to stay, knew that it was her obligation, as Blaise's future wife, to go with him.

"Me too," she pretended to yawn.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again," Malfoy drawled, and giving Hermione a half-smile, proceeded to leave the two, to go and talk to some other people.

* * *

Hermione stood on the large balcony, small candles littering the floor, making her glow slightly in the cool night air surrounding her. The moonlight shone on her, and as she leant over the railing, she could vaguely hear Blaise opening the sliding door, and step behind her. She remained still, and waited till he approached her. He put his arm around her waist, and another one over her shoulder. He kissed her on the ears, and she sighed with pleasure.

"Blaise," she murmured.

"Sssh," he said, continuing to kiss her.

"No wait," she turned around abruptly, to face him completely. "I'm sorry about Malfoy, was I being too nice?" she said sweetly.

"You're always too nice," he chuckled, "and you don't need to apologize."

"Ok good," she smiled. "Are you sure you aren't mad though?"

"I'm not mad," Blaise assured her with a secretive smirk, "now, where were we? Oh yes...now I remember."

And with that, he swooped her up into his arms, and took her back inside the room to show her exactly how not-mad he really was.

* * *

"Good-morning," Draco said as Hermione and Blaise entered the food hall, "It's nice to hear you two are planning to continue the Zabini lineage; and how polite of you two to _finally _join us for breakfast at one o'clock in the afternoon."

Hermione blushed profoundly at Draco's blatant remarks. Blaise however, ignored him completely, and led Hermione to the buffet.

"Blaise," she hissed, "do you really think he could hear us?"

"Why yes, and he still can," Malfoy said, interrupting Blaise, who was just about to reassure Hermione that he was sure Draco couldn't hear a damn thing. "But please, don't let the fifty or so guests who have complained about the ruckus coming from your room stop you the next time you get the urge to 'have some fun'." he added.

"Oh shut up," Blaise said.

"I will, if you two will!" Draco retorted with a large grin.

"Okay, okay! We get the point!" Hermione said, eager to divert the conversation to something other than her sex life. She looked at the two boys next to her. "Do you two have any plans for today?"

"I have a few meetings," Draco said "but other than that, I'm free."

"I'm going to be busy," Blaise grinned, "being with you all day"

"Agh_, please,_" Draco said, before Hermione could reply, "All this pre-marital talk and behavior is giving me a headache—and sleepless nights."

"You just don't understand," Hermione said, taking the carafe of fresh-orange juice. Just as she was about to pour herself a glass, Blaise's phone went off, and out of surprise, she spilt the juice everywhere.

Blaise however, had not noticed, and had walked out of the hall to talk freely.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Hermione burst, "It was just...the phone...and..."

Draco smiled, and helped Hermione clean up the mess on the floor with one of the napkins provided on the table. Picking up his trousers slightly, and then kneeling over to help her, he said,

"Still as clumsy as I remembered from Hogwarts."

"Hey! I never did anything like this in Hogwarts!"

"That's not what I saw in the Great Hall."

"That's not true! As far I as I can remember, I never knocked anything over and anyway—how would you know? Not watching me, were you?" she grinned.

"Only if you wanted me too," he smirked. "And why are we doing this?" he stuck up his hand, and one of the waiters dashed over to him. He gestured to the mess, and in an instant, the waiter had cleaned it all up.

"We could have done that ourselves," Hermione objected, returning the buffet, now carefully focusing on pouring herself a drink, without spilling it.

Ignoring her completely Draco asked, "So how did you and Blaise get together?"

"I - I..." Hermione stuttered "It was you know—in the war and all..." she trailed off.

"Wow, how interesting." he shook his head, "A little more specific please"

"I'd rather not say," she blushed.

"Don't tell me, your intelligence failed you for the first time, and you were left stranded by Weasel and Potter, and Blaise turned up, and transformed from his former murderous Death-Eater self into your knight in shining armor?"

"How did you know?" Hermione said, completely surprised.

"Only you would be afraid to admit that you made a mistake, and that you had to be saved by a Slytherin." Draco said. "So what, you two just fell in love?"

"Well, he took care of me for a few days and yeah—I guess you could say that," Hermione smiled romantically.

"So tell me this," Draco asked carefully, "If had not been Blaise, and let's say, hypothetically, maybe me, would we be getting married now?"

"It's possible."

"Damn, I wish I had been as nice as him," he smirked.

* * *

**A.N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! Hope you guys like it! Pleeease review D**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could make up a funny disclaimer, but I'm just no good. I'm afraid the best thing I can come up with is: Don't own it!**

* * *

_(.( "Only you would be afraid to admit that you made a mistake, and that you had to be saved by a Slytherin." Draco said. "So what, you two just fell in love?"_

"_Well, he took care of me for a few days and yeah—I guess you could say that," Hermione smiled romantically._

"_So tell me this," Draco asked carefully, "If had not been Blaise, and let's say, hypothetically, maybe me, would we be getting married now?"_

"_It's possible."_

"_Damn, I wish I had been as nice as him," he smirked. ).)_

* * *

"Hermione," Blaise began apologetically, stepping between Hermione and Malfoy, "I just got a call from Sean at the DA and something really big just came up." 

Hermione's face wrinkled in concern.

"You're leaving?" She wondered aloud, the pain evident in her tone. Blaise cringed and shrugged.

"I _have _to go, Darling. But it's only for a little bit. You'll be fine on your own."

Hermione sighed, and looked at her feet. She knew from experience that she couldn't change Blaise's mind when it came to work, so when she looked back at his pleading face, she smiled sweetly, and nodded her head encouragingly.

"Sure darling," she said, kissing him lightly on his cheek, "I'll guess I'll see you tonight then?"

"More like tomorrow morning," Blaise admitted, taking her hand in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, though all Hermione got from it was frustration. "I promise you though, when we're finally, _really_ together, this will all change, you know that right?"

"I hope so," Hermione muttered, wondering how many times she had heard this—wondering how many times Blaise had left her in favor of work.

"I see you later then, bye 'Mione," Blaise whispered, quickly pecking her on the forehead. Hermione looked up to smile but he already had his back to her and was hurrying toward the door.

And that was the last she saw of him all day.

* * *

After her untimely desertion, Hermione found she had lost interest in the breakfast room, so instead of sitting on her own in the middle of the huge dining room, she decided she would rather go back up to her bedroom and have a private breakfast, away from all the happy people surrounding her. 

_It's just so hard, _Hermione thought to herself, gathering her things in preparation for her return to her room. She really _did_ hope Blaise would quit putting his work in front of her. It wasn't because she was selfish and wanted all of his attention; she just missed him so much when he was gone.

And he was always gone.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room," Hermione said curtly, continuing at her brisk pace. Without even turning around, she knew that it was Draco just by the silky tones of his voice. For seven of her most formative years, that voice had constantly trailed behind her, taunting her, and she had learned how to avoid it. Now was no different—the voice, she found, still set off alarms in her head, but it also produced an inkling of curiosity, as if her head was trying to figure out if it had been missing anything the past several years of their acquaintance.

"Good idea, we'll have breakfast in bed," Draco said brightly, quickening his pace to keep up with Hermione's.

Hermione ignored his comment, trying to control the flurry of emotions that were flying through her head. Did she want to talk to Draco? Did she want to pursue a friendship with the boy who had tormented her for so long? It would be helpful, what with him being Blaise's best friend and all. After the marriage she would surely be seeing him around. But then again, Blaise and Draco hadn't seen much of each other in the past few years, and Hermione couldn't quite tell how their reception had been. To her it had seemed almost cold and competitive, but maybe that was how all Slytherins acted around each other.

Thoughts of Blaise though only worked to reaffirm her loneliness, and Hermione found that she was jabbing at the elevator button roughly in an attempt to hold back the tears that had formed behind her eyes. She was thankful when the doors opened with haste, signaled by their characteristic chime. She walked in, and then turned around to look at Draco who hadn't moved, though he was still only a few feet away from her.

"I'm so sick of this," Hermione murmured, wondering if she was talking about Draco's behavior or Blaise's. She couldn't quite tell and she knew that Draco couldn't either.

And then the doors closed.

* * *

Once back in her room, Hermione stripped off her clothes and sprang into a cold shower. She needed some time to think and pull herself together. She didn't want Draco thinking she was weak and relied on Blaise completely, and her show earlier had clearly not done anything to help her case. 

_How could you have been so weak, _Hermione asked herself as currents of icy water washed over her body, _you're so careful and guarded and then you start crying just because Blaise is leaving for one stupid night! _

Still cursing this display of infancy, Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. In the daylight, the hotel room looked a lot different and Hermione was surprised to find that she was struck by its beauty. She had never been in such a nice hotel and was oddly pleased to know that one of _her _school mates had designed and created the whole thing.

Walking out to the tiny portico, Hermione noticed a pool set apart from the others. Due in large part to her obsessive research, Hermione figured it had to be the hidden pool, reserved for VIP guests only. The pool was large and ornamented with deck-chairs, a small bar, and a restaurant that sat in the middle of the huge, turquoise pool. And suddenly, Hermione felt better.

_I'll spend the day there, _she decided, slipping into her swimsuit and pulling a thin, summer dress over it. _I'll just relax and read and not think about Blaise at all, except maybe to plan some of the wedding._ It was the perfect solution, and sounded much better than eating alone in her room.

So it was with a new sense of vigor that Hermione gathered some books and work into a large, beach bag and walked out toward the pool.

She would have breakfast outside.

* * *

Moments later, with her bag in one hand, and her cell phone switched off in her room, Hermione walked through the magnificent lobby, making her way toward the pool. Huge, round sunglasses hid her eyes, and emboldened by this sense of anonymity, Hermione was surprised to find herself glancing around, not really sure who she was looking for. 

But she didn't need to know. Because he found her.

"Ah," Draco said, falling in to step with her, "I see you're making your way to my pool."

"I am," Hermione said, finding his smirk contagious and smiling back at him.

"And of course, with a book," Draco noted, plucking it easily from her bag. "_The Historian_? Sounds interesting, but I can think of a lot more interesting things we could be doing, other than reading."

Before Hermione could dispute this, the book had vanished with a flick of his wand. For a minute, Hermione stood, staring open-mouthed at him for his audacity. She would never have thought to produce her wand in front of so many Muggles and had labored over whether to even bring it in the first place. In the end, she had decided to take it along, but it was still tucked into one pocket of her suitcase.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco wondered off-handedly, causally glancing around behind Hermione as if expecting Blaise to materialize behind them at any second.

"Meeting," she replied and though she tried to remain impassive but Draco noted the sudden stiffness in her stance and speech.

"And why on earth would he possibly want to spend the entire day in a stuffy office, when he could be out here, admiring you in the expensive bikini which I'm going to buy you, because I _know_ you've only brought a swimming costume," Draco smirked.

"So?" Hermione asked almost defensively. What was he trying to get at? Draco laughed out loud.

"Hermione my dear, those who don't have a figure should not be wearing swim-wear, and those who do, should be wearing a bikini," Draco said simply. "Now come on, we're going shopping."

"I hate shopping!" Hermione groaned instinctively, "And besides, I don't want to go into the city!"

"We don't need to go to the city; there are plenty of shops in here." At Hermione's skeptical look, Draco took her arm. "Follow me."

He dragged her down a set of steps eagerly, passing people whose arms were laden with bags full of clothes.

Finally at the bottom of the stairs, they appeared to be in some large hallway. The sides had shops built into them, and it was as if they were in a mall instead of a hotel.

"This place is like Hogwarts," Hermione said with a grin.

They continued walking down, occasionally glancing into some shop windows, but Draco had yet to let go of her arm.

But Hermione had not reminded him too.

"I think we need a little privacy," Draco thought aloud.

He walked up to one of the various guards and spoke briefly to him before smiling and looking back at Hermione. The guard nodded and he took out his cell-phone. In seconds, all of the hotel guests had cleared out, and Draco and Hermione had the entire passageway to themselves.

"Now, let's do this in an orderly fashion," Draco mused, "What do we need? Well, a bikini, and I think these tacky sunglasses should go. We'll also get you a new hat; you know those really big ones."

"Hey! These aren't tacky!" Hermione protested, waving her sunglasses at him. He simply raised an eyebrow. Hermione smiled. "Okay—maybe a little…," she admitted.

"And then I think we should you get you some kind of everyday attire, and then maybe some jewelry. We can't have our star guest dressed poorly."

"Jesus, you're worse then most girls I know! And I don't need all that—I brought a whole bunch of clothes!" Hermione argued. Draco laughed.

"You do understand that there's no point in arguing with me, right?"

"I know," Hermione relented. Draco smiled.

"Good. Well let's go."

* * *

"How can you have such good taste, and _still _be straight?" Hermione asked, as Draco picked out yet _another_ beautiful outfit. "Unless you have something you want to tell me?" Hermione prompted teasingly, as Draco rapped impatiently on the dressing room door. 

"Don't even push _that _envelope Granger—now come out, I want to see how it looks."

"You know Draco, this is all a bit too much don't you think?" Hermione asked through the changing room door. Without waiting for Draco's reply, which she knew would be contrary, Hermione stepped out and twirled in front of Draco. It was weird, being so close with him. It was almost as if they had been best friends all their lives and not enemies.

"We'll take it all," Draco said, waving at the cashier to indicate they had finished. Hermione smiled, slightly embarrassed to be carted around like Draco's pet, but equally unable to give up the attention.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said enthusiastically, "I don't know what I would have done today if you weren't here."

"Well, one last stop," Draco said, ignoring her last comment, "the jewelers."

* * *

"Oh wow," Hermione breathed as the pair entered the Cartier store. "Draco, this is way too expensive." 

"Hermione," Draco reasoned, "I have so much money that's just sitting around not doing anything. I don't have a wife or a family and I stay in my hotels for free. You'd be doing me a favor to let me spend some of my money on you."

Carefully, he moved toward the more secluded area of the shop, dragging Hermione by the arm. This is what it had all been planned toward...

Rings.

See, rings, they're personal. You don't just randomly give a girl a ring. Family heirloom, given by a lover, engagement, marriage—they aren't just presents. They are a commitment. And Draco knew this.

Draco, observing the modest, yet expensive rock placed on Hermione's ring finger, picked up one of the rings with an even larger diamond on it.

He was not really expecting a fist to hit his face.

* * *

**A/N: First off, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating sooner!!! I've already written the next 3 chapters - so don't worry - this fic is not lost! Pleeeease review, it makes me happy )**

**Have a great Easter xx**


End file.
